Rest
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: The final exams were right around the corner. Dio is studying extremely hard and long into the night. Jonathan tries to coax him into going to bed.


This was it. The final exams of their final year were just around the corner. Next week, to be exact. After this, they were free to go into their respective careers. Something that silently excited and brought anxiety to the two young men of the household.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Ink splattered a bit on the piece of paper. The tip of the fountain pen continued its repetitive, absent minded rhythm. It was as if it had nothing better to do. A cheek rested against a fisted hand. The arm it was attached to rested on the wooden table. Its brown colour was so dark that it could be mistaken for black. The owner of the body and action stared blankly at the portraits on the wall. The report that the ink now splattered upon was long forgotten.

A frown marred the usual soft and gentle face.

Blue eyes blinked, and the pen stopped.

If one watched the young man, Jonathan, they could tell that he was worried about something. Unbeknown to them, they were both right and wrong. He was worried, but not about something. It was some_one_. A certain blonde that was most likely in the family's private library. Someone who he hasn't seen during breakfast. One that took place _hours _ago. To make a good comparison, the dark headed man didn't need to turn around and look out the window to know it was night out.

Once more, the tapping resumed.

These exams may make Jonathan worried, but he knew it was more extreme for his secret lover, Dio. The older man wanted to become a lawyer. A field that demanded more than what archeology did, in terms of testing. Enough to always send the other straight to the books when even something as simple as a quiz took place. The more he thought about his lover, the more worried he became. His fist loosened, only for its fingers to run through his hair. The other hand pushed away the paper, no longer in the mood to work on it. The pen was put back in its proper placement, so its ink didn't drip anywhere else.

Has Dio eaten at all today? Drank some water? Taken any breaks? Was he even _sleeping_?

Most likely not, that last one. It might be best to check on him, either way.

Jonathan sighed and rubbed his tired eyes with a thumb and forefinger. His slight ink smeared hand moved to pick up the candleholder. With a secure grip, the man stood up and made his way out of his office. The corridors were darker than usual. Few candles were light. Enough to allow the person to know where they were heading. But those same candles were short, looking ready to be blown out naturally.

Huh, it might be later than he initially thought. Something that made him stare down at the corridors with more worry. The silent that greeted him felt more like a taunt of sort. Only his footsteps bothered to make any sound. It felt eerie. For a household that was always busy during the day, its night counterpart felt out of place. It made Jonathan wonder if _everyone_ was asleep, including his father. Perhaps Dio has gone to bed as well? He certainly hoped so.

Finally, Jonathan came upon the large double wooden doors. One of which were ajar ever so slightly. A person that walked by may not even notice this tiny detail. And if they did and tried to peep inside, there wasn't much to see. With a flat palm placed on the door, he pushed it open slowly. Deem light greeted him with familiarity to that of his office and corridors. Here, too, the candles were short and looked ready to blow out. When he peaked his head inside, he saw nobody. Then again, there weren't any tables at the front. If Dio was here, he might be at the back, most likely.

His large body moved inside, closing the door behind him. As silent as possible, he stalked further into the library. Rows upon rows of books and darkness greeted him. It was only because of how narrow these shelves were that he didn't venture into them. There was no way that a table could be placed in such small space and be expected to be used comfortably. This was especially true, when one kept in mind his and Dio's sizes.

It was only when Jonathan reached the furthest corner, that he found _him_.

The dark headed man frowned at the sight that greeted him. The table was absolutely _covered_ in books and papers, the latter being most likely notes. The usual tall and straight standing man was now hunched over everything. There was a single candleholder, much like the one Jonathan held. It rested in the only empty spot available on the table. The candle it held appeared to be a newer one, compared to the rest, if one looked at its height. Dio had a hand buried into his hair, which looked incredibly messy. It appeared as if he ran his hand through it many times. There was a tea set placed on a serving table to the side, but it barely looked touched. If Jonathan squinted his eyes, he'd notice how the lone cup was completely clean.

"Dio…"

The younger man softly called out to his lover. The blonde's whole body stiffened, only to relax momentarily when his golden eyes met the blue pair.

"Jojo"

Dio greeted back with a rough voice. The fountain pen in his hand stopped its movement, but the golden eyes stared intensely at the paper. The taller man took a few big steps, to move closer.

"It's late. I am heading to bed. Come, you should do the same."

Jonathan gently coaxed him. He shuffled a bit of the books and papers, to create a new spot for his candleholder. He ignored the glare sent his way for doing so. Once done, he stood behind Dio. His large hands rested upon the other's shoulders. The thumbs dug in a bit into the upper back, before they began to move in circular motions. A stuttered sigh of relief and pleasure came out of the slight older man. He got out of his hunched position, to lean further into the heavenly hands. Jonathan smiled a bit at the action. He leaned forward enough to place a kiss on the other's left cheek. Not once did he stop his hands from massaging the tense shoulders.

"Let's go. We can sleep in my room, as it is the closest."

"I'm afraid that I'll have to decline." Dio's voice rumbled its replay. "I still have too much to do."

Jonathan made a noise of disbelief.

"Dio, this is ridiculous. You can't possibly make me believe that. You must have been stuck in here from the moment you woke up. Have you even eaten at all?"

"I have-"

"I know how important this is for you, but you must rest. I can't in good conscious leave you here, slaving away until you knock yourself out of complete exhaustion."

Jonathan voiced firmly, as if he wasn't interrupted. Dio's head tilted upwards, so that he could send a glare at the other. Unfortunately, the usual intensity wasn't there. Instead, a tired look took its place. A dark eyebrow rose, making a point at what he saw. The blonde grumbled under his breath as he looked back down. The hands that massaged stopped. They moved to circle the shoulders in a hug. Jonathan leaned forward once more, only to have his nose snuggle into the other's hair. Close enough to the ear that he continued to speak, only softer this time.

"My love, I am sure that you will do wonderful in your exams. However, you must rest. If not for any other reason, than to lessen my worry."

Uncharacteristically, a sigh of defeat escaped Dio. The man answered as he put away his fountain pen.

"Very well. It is clear, that I won't get anymore studying done with you hovering over my shoulder."

Jonathan smiled brightly at the answer. At least he didn't have to resort to throwing the other man over his shoulder or something as equally as ungentleman-like. Unfastening his arms around the shoulders, the dark headed man moved aside to give his lover more room. He patiently waited as Dio made quick work as he organized the table. Enough so to not drive the maids into a frenzy and start cleaning it all up, messing with the order. He watched the pale hands, as they moved with precision and care. Not one twitch or movement was a waste. The long fingers smoothed over the mountain of notes, straightening it all out. Once satisfied, the couple grabbed their respected candleholder and left.

They moved slowly. Feet practically dragged across the wooden floor and expensive carpets, with no energy to lift them properly. There was only silence between them. At some point, their unoccupied hands snuck to grab a hold of the other. Fingers intertwined in a tight, but gentle, grip. Only when they reached the library door, did they let go. In favour of opening and closing the door behind them. On the way to Jonathan's bedroom, once more, they held hands. Unafraid that someone would stumble in on them, as they were quite certain everyone was in bed. It was with this confidence that Dio moved to rest his head to rest on Jonathan's upper arm. The taller man looked down at his lover with a soft, loving look. He squeezed their hands for a brief second, which got a respond of similar nature.

Finally, they reached the younger man's bedroom. Once more, hands were let go in favour of opening, closing, and locking the door. In silence, the duo got ready for bed. Some of Dio's clothes have snuck their way into Jonathan's room, and vise versa. So, there was no need to worry about clothes fitting. At some point, they both made their way into the massive bed itself. Its hard mattress pressed up against their bodies, with the soft blanket resting on top of them. They curled up against one another. Both rested on their sides to face the other. Jonathan threw a massive arm over Dio's slimmer waist, drawing him closer. The latter man rested his head on his younger lover's chest. There was a gentle thumping of the heartbeat against his ear. With this rhythm, his eyes grew heavier. Exhaustion had completely overtaken his being.

With a good night kiss, they fell asleep.


End file.
